Techniques
Anything you consider a technique can go in here. Base unit micro Outpost healing will not outdeal damage in most scenarios, but an effective means of maintaining units in operable condition against similarly sized forces. Fuck Inf Spam When both you and the enemy is spamming infantry to an outpost, and none of you can actually take it, but you have some AA out of use, try to just move them over the outpost, so they either make a tank (thats 7 sec of off inf spam), or die horribly if they try to move. Rocket Tanking When taking out neutral defenses early game, bring a tank with yourself, put it down out of range, and shoot from behind it, it will tank AA for you. Feint leave When the enemy mech is on the ground and trying to run from you, leave the screen as if you’re going back to base and then quickly come back. Most times the opponent will lift off in hopes of getting back to base quickly (Except, minimap-awareness can hinder this). Feint transform When chasing from air someone on the ground, transform to ground next to a cliff and immediately walk off it, returning immediately to air mode. An experienced player's reflexes will often work against him in this case. (Indeed, do this constantly even if the enemy is not lifting off; you may not catch him on ground or air, but if you remain in air you're pretty much guaranteed to not catch him anyway.) (Looking at you MN0bbbbbbbb) Trip: I think this actually shaves about a second off transform time. Kuma: It eliminates the transform delay. You can do this trick for up to a second after you land and it will still launch you into air instantly. Mnob: Mechs shoot immediately when landing but it takes some time to shoot when transforming back to air. its a good way to kill a player you dont want to risk dogfighting. btw, walking off cliff may kill you at some places and you end up dying + losing a kill, so good luck. Lead the chase when you chase someone and they land, go AHEAD of them and then land to keep attacking. This way when they inevitably lift off, you will be able to chase them, rather than if you were behind them you will not be able to chase nearly as well if your liftoff is even a little slow. Be careful not to back yourself into enemy defenses. Flexible multi-unit pickup If you bind another key/button to “Pickup”, you can lift additional units that you pass over (i.e. the ring shows up) without having to drop the units you’re currently holding and holding spacebar to pick them all up again. Very useful with infantry management or picking out specific units out of tight clusters. Double Team When fighting a grounded enemy with 2 mechs, have one land and the other stay in the the air spraying over the enemy. Have the grounded mechs duke it out until the enemy tries to run or gets killed on the ground. Don’t both stay airborne, he’ll just walk away and don’t both land or he’ll fly away. Obviously not applicable if one of you is bomber, chopper or hog with applicable ground fire skills. Trip: Specifically, Chopper/Hog/Bomber should be the one staying in the air while Striker/Neo/Saucer/Osprey land. Mnob: Once double teamed, ping for help while moving close to your defenses, don’t hesitate to self destruct. Trihog This technique is simple yet also difficult to do. You simply use three mechs, or even potentially two, and you shoot at the enemy while they are over an outpost that is healing them. If done properly, the enemy will die horribly in an explosion of smoke and fire. If done improperly, the reverse will happen. Coordination is key; the fact of the matter is that anyone can theoretically execute this. However, most people can't because it requires probably the most teamwork out of any mech techniques. Again, I emphasize coordination. It's best to be able to predict the general consensus amongst team mates of when to exactly launch an assault. It appears as though pair or trio needs to be able to deal, at a minimum, 605 dps (striker + neo; I haven't checked recently - needs update most likely. Do note that the heal rate for outposts is a base number + a percentage of maximum health.) for significant results. Anything under results in a hazardous rate at which the prey is losing health; they can pewpew back too >.> Two options: Either stay bunched up as a collective unit, or circle around the post while firing. It's all situation, imo. Flying around drains the precious fuel of the warthog while it keeps the neo alive slightly longer. Collective unit (flying on top of each other essentially) results in being able to target a single mech better should the post have more than one mech whilst tanking damage. first used and named by The Derp Crew - BStria, Tangibility, KittenAqua. Sneaky Outpost Cap Be nice to your infantry, be sure to pick the side without a ton of tanks. Exploit security loopholes for all their worth.